


To Be Young and In Love; in New York City

by archiviergo



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Just brightwin and baby, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiviergo/pseuds/archiviergo
Summary: Ada yang bilangit’s impossible not to fall in love with New York like it’s almost impossible not to fall in love in the city,dan winmungkintelah mengalami keduanya.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To Be Young and In Love; in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> (repost)

_The city that never sleeps,_ namanya. Umur win bahkan belum menginjak kepala dua ketika kakinya pertama kali menginjak bandara JFK. Sejujurnya, ini merupakan mimpi buruk dimana ia harus bertahan dalam kerasnya hidup dan bertopang pada dirinya sendiri di umur yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda. Namun entah bagaimana mimpi buruk itu menghianatinya dan berubah menjadi secuil kebahagiaan ketika sinar matahari menyulut puncak-puncak kokoh bangunan yang kemudian menyulapnya menjadi pemandangan paling estetik yang dapat dijumpainya tiap jam 5 sore.

Ada yang bilang _New York isn’t a place, New York is a feeling._ Dan rasanya win gak bisa lebih setuju lagi, karena, itu memang benar adanya. Ada magis dalam setiap riuh percakapan di tengah keramaian yang menghantarkan hangat di ulu hatinya, juga tentang bagaimana warna warni papan reklame di NY Times Square yang seolah memintanya untuk tetap hidup.

Sejujurnya New York pernah membuat win tersesat, entah secara literal maupun figuratif.

Secara literal adalah saat ia medapati dirinya terlalu jauh berjalan untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tersesat sungguhan. Namun bukannya panik, yang ada justru rasa senang saat ia merasa hilang ditelan ramainya hiruk pikuk lautan manusia.

Ini New York; pikirnya.

Dimana jalan dan trotoarnya dirancang bersambungan, ia seolah mempersilahkannya hilang, tersesat tanpa arah, untuk kemudian tetap menemukan jalan pulang, seolah-olah mengizinkannya berkelana demi mengenal dirinya sendiri.

_He always like the feeling of being lost and known as anonymous in big city, with no one knows, so it would be easier to remember who he is._

Secara figuratif, adalah, ketika kali pertamanya bertemu dengan _dia._

Di New York, ada yang namanya tradisi ciuman pada malam tahun baru. Implementasinya mudah, yaitu cukup dengan mencium siapapun yang terdekat saat pukul 00.00 tepat. Mungkin akan menjadi keberuntungan ketika yang dicium adalah lelaki tampan dengan setelan jas armani dan harum maskulin kayu cedar, namun bagaimana jika yang ada justru anak adam dengan nafas bau dan gigi yang kuning karena lama tak gosok gigi? Win bergidik membayangkannya.

Namun bayangan itu tak bertahan lama karena berganti dengan rasa panik saat mendapati ketiga temannya yang kini tak lagi terlihat dalam jangkauan mata. Win mengedarkan pandangannya menyisiri lautan manusia di times square yang sedang merayakan pergantian tahun untuk kemudian tidak menemukan satu pun dari ketiga temannya.

Mungkin ia tak akan sepanik itu jika tempo menuju 00.00 masih lama, namun kenyataannya sekarang 5 menit bahkan tak sampai. Win merasa tersesat di tempat yang bahkan sangat familiar di kepalanya.

Yang terjadi berikutnya, ada sekuens dari otaknya yang memerintah agar ia bersembunyi setidaknya sampai tradisi konyol itu selesai. Maka win menurut. Lengannya bergerak menyibak kerumunan demi berlabuh menuju zona yang lebih sepi.

Sayangnya, terlambat.

Kembang api telah dinyalakan, orang-orang di sekitarnya telah menemukan partnernya masing-masing, hingga kemudian matanya bersitubruk dengan pria yang jaraknya tak hingga 1 meter. Dimana yang terjadi selanjutnya seolah di fast forward, wajahnya diraup hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan milik pria itu.

Ada harum mint dalam nafasnya yang seolah meminta win menutup mata, ada magis dalam bilah bibirnya yang menghantarkan getar seolah sengatan listrik, ada lembut yang meluluhkan win disaat jemari pria itu mengelus pipinya.

Ada yang berbeda dari bagaimana pria itu mengambil bibir bawah win untuk kemudian disesap manisnya. Padahal, yang dihisap adalah bibir, namun yang terjadi seolah akal sehatnya juga ikut dihisap habis, membuat win berharap kalau ciuman ini tak akan menjadi satu-satunya.

Jikalau manusia tak butuh oksigen, mungkin kedua bibir itu akan masih bertambat. Namun bukan masalah, dengan ini win dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pelaku yang sempat melayangkan akal sehatnya tempo lalu.

Ada dua tipe manusia pasca tradisi itu selesai, 1; melanjutkan ciuman itu di hotel ataupun motel terdekat, 2; langsung berlalu seolah detik-detik memabukkan itu tak pernah ada. Sayangnya, kali ini, win tergolong pada tipe kedua.

Pria itu meninggalkannya ditengah damba akan cumbuannya -lagi.

.

Padahal, win bukan antisosial, apatis, ataupun sejenisnya. Namun, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang tadi malam menciumnya merupakan tetangga flatnya sendiri.

Realisasi ini datang ketika ia hendak membuang sampah tadi pagi, ia menemukan presensi pria itu sedang membuka pintu flat sebelahnya dengan key card. Dimana yang kemudian hinggap di kepalanya merupakan potongan-potongan reka adegan ciuman mereka semalam. Butuh suara decitan pintu untuk menyentak kembali pikiran win hingga akhirnya yang ia jumpai adalah kosong, karena pria itu telah masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Rasanya win tak pernah seexcited ini hanya demi menunggu ciuman sesi kedua yang entah kapan akan terjadi.

.

Kalau San Fransisco memiliki Golden Gate Bridge yang menghubungkan sisi utaranya dengan Marin County, maka New York juga memiliki jembatan tak kalah hebatnya bernama Brooklyn Bridge yang menghubungkan borough Manhattan dan Brooklyn.

Dan disinilah win sekarang.

Dengan dua susu kotak ditangan dan genggaman jari-jari kecil di sisi lainnya, saling berjalan beriringan di bahu jembatan. Gadis kecil yang ada di sampingnya ini merupakan anak boss nya yang tadi dititipkan dengan iming-iming _saya akan menambah bonus kamu sebanyak 20% kalau kamu mau menjaga anak saya sampai besok sore._

Padahal, beliau tentunya memiliki pundi-pundi uang lebih untuk sekedar menitipkan anaknya di daycare yang jelas lebih dapat dipercaya daripada dirinya yang punya pengalaman merawat anak-anak pun tidak. Namun, mana ada pilihan baginya untuk menolak. Lagian gadis ini penurut, mungkin tak akan begitu merepotkan.

Yang kemudian menghentikan langkah mereka adalah ajakan win untuk menikmati detik-detik akan terbenamnya matahari di ujung sungai East. Gadis kecil itu ikut bersemangat karena ujar win tempo lalu. _I promise you won’t ever regret,_ katanya.

Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya memang seindah itu. Sinar matahari mulai jatuh menyelimuti pucuk-pucuk gedung pencakar langit lalu menyulapnya menjadi gradien paling memukau yang dapat di ditawarkan dunia. Semburat ungu dan merah muda yang malu-malu mengintip dibalik awan seolah meromantisasi keadaan.

Win mana pernah tidak terpesona dengan pemandangan ini walau berapa puluh kali pun ia melihatnya. Untuk sekedar mengaktifkan ponsel demi mengabadikan pun ia tak mampu.

Tatapan terpukaunya dalam sepersekian detik berubah menjadi cemas yang kemudian membuatnya sontak berdiri demi menemukan eksistensi gadis kecil yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Namun yang ditemuinya hanyalah nihil.

Mungkin sudah ada puluhan orang yang ia sodori foto Abbey untuk ditanyai _did you see this girl?_ Hingga di okasi dimana ia akan menghubungi bossnya, ada sesorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia melihat gadis ini di ujung jembatan. Maka tak butuh waktu lama bagi win demi berlari menuju ujung jembatan untuk kemudian mendapati Abbey dengan secup eskrim di tangannya.

Win menghampiri dengan nafas lega dan lengan yang direntangkan untuk merengkuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Win masih dengan harunya ketika ada pria yang berdehem di sebelahnya seolah meminta atensi.

“loh” hanya sepatah kata ini yang keluar dari mulut win ketika mendapati pria tahun barunya disini.

“lain kali jangan ninggalin anak kecil sendirian” ujarnya. “sore-sore gini rame, bahaya”

Win cuma bisa mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Namun saat mengajak abbey untuk pergi, yang ada justru anak kecil itu merajuk.

“ngga mau, win” ujarnya. “ajak bri juga” dimana kedua pria dewasa itu kemudian saling tatap lalu memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan abbey. Toh persetujuan itu akhirnya dihadiahi senyuman paling manis milik abbey yang dapat melunturkan gundah yang sedari tadi bersemayam di pikiran.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mengikis malam dengan membakar marshmallow di perapian disusul dengan cerita-cerita horror dan derai tawa yang menggema di penjuru ruang tamu milik win. Dimana sebelumnya mereka makan malam dengan bright yang unjuk kebolehannya dalam memasak. Ada pasta dan fish and chips dalam hidangan makan malam mereka.

Tak butuh lama bagi win untuk merasakan hangat yang ditunjukkan bright dibalik wajah garangnya. Lelaki itu ramah, penuh kasih dan mudah tertawa. Namun saat ditanyai win mengenai _apa yang lucu?_ Jawabannya justru _ekspresi kamu yang lucu._ Ini yang kemudian membuat bright mendapat tatapan aneh dari win.

Satu pertemuan tak teduga itu yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka menuju pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga selanjutnya. Hingga akhirnya ada nomor telefon yang ditukar demi merencanakan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya.

Maka semudah itu bagi bright untuk menjatuhkan ciumannya di bibir win pada minggu-minggu selanjutnya, sama mudahnya bagi win untuk selalu membuka pintu flatnya demi menyambut kedatangan bright.

Jatuh cinta itu, mudah.

Semudah kelopak mata bright yang terbuka di pagi hari demi mendapati win yang terlelap di dekapannya untuk kemudian ia cium khidmat dahinya lalu melanjutkan lelap itu hingga matahari mecapai ubun-ubun.

Semudah itu pula bagi win untuk mengirimkan pesan-pesan kotor di jam kerja hanya untuk menggoda prianya agar ia merajuk karena _naik. _Dimana rajukan itu nantinya akan berganti dengan malam-malam panjang yang mereka habiskan dengan semangkuk popcorn dan Netflix serta tuangan afeksi ditengah-tengahnya.__

__Ada yang bilang _it’s impossible not to fall in love with New York like it’s almost impossible not to fall in love in the city,_ dan win sudah mengalami keduanya._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you might already read it somewhere, yes, i ever post this fic on my suspended twitter account. thank you for reading!


End file.
